Locks and Thoughts
by Obsidian Sword
Summary: From before the completion of the puzzle: Yami is still in the puzzle and it's driving him off the edge of a cliff of insanity. Oneshot songfic


_Ever on and on I continue circling_

_With nothing but my hate in the carousal of agony_

I sat in the puzzle waiting for a door. I didn't know what kind of door but there should be a door. My room was without windows, yet there seemed to be a light coming from above me. This is strange, even for someone like me who has been here for the majority of my life. The halls were twisting and turning like they had life flowing though the stone and, if you weren't careful, you might end up lost. I hated this constant waiting for someone to solve this trap and set me free. It had been over a millennia of... Years? Days? I didn't know the time. I guess that's another thing I don't know anymore...

_Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing_

_And suddenly I see_

_That I can't break free._

I slammed a hand down on a table, making it break and vanish for a moment and then reappear like nothing had happened. I tried to break anything I got my hands on, but it all was repaired after a few seconds. '**If the game isn't solved soon, I might go mad with either boredom or…Loneliness? Am I lonely?**' I started to pace, my thoughts in a jumble. **'I have been without proper company for a long time. I might end up talking to myself or the wall soon as a result.'**

_I'm slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity_

_With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony_

I threw myself on the bed, bouncing on top of all the cushions. No music was there to console me; no sound was there to distract me. It was silent and I hated it. I searched for a room with an instrument, but found none.

_To tell me who I am, who I was, _

_Uncertainty enveloping my mind_

_Till I can't break free_

Who am I? I didn't know. I couldn't remember. My mind in itself was a mystery. I had no memories about myself, the past and how I even got to be here in the first place. I looked over to the little statue I had of a great dragon. It looked like something I had seen before in the past.

_And maybe it's a dream, maybe nothing else is real_

_But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel_

I pinched myself but felt no pain. I couldn't feel anything. Why? Am I dead? But if I was dead, then I wouldn't be able to... Is this my afterlife? I looked at the statue again. The statue couldn't respond to me; it couldn't answer any of my questions. I knew that someone knew the answers, but they weren't here. They were outside the puzzle. I sighed.

_So I'm tired of all the pain and the misery inside_

_And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night_

Why am I in here? '**No one can get me and bother me in here'**, and I took no console in that. What if I wanted to be hurt? I wanted to laugh and to cry; be with people and not in solitude.

_You can tell what to say and tell me where to go_

_But I doubt that I would care and my heart would never know_

All of a sudden, I felt the pieces reconnect and start to arrange themselves. The door to the outside formed with shackles binding it tight. I pulled on them trying to loosen them. The chains started to break and burst, sending scraps of metal everywhere. A key in the shape of an _ahnk _floated down to the center of the puzzle and started to glow with a violet light. The puzzle shook as the last of the chains came off and all that remained was the lock. The Door was glowing violet, '**Like the key'** I realized, and the door creaked and ratted in an attempt to open. I grabbed the key and shoved it into the lock just as the last piece of the puzzle slid into place. The door broke and I fell out into the arms of a boy. We looked at each other and saw a mirror of that other. The only difference was that I had deep blood-red eyes and he had violet eyes. **'His eyes are the colour of rich wine'** I heard a voice in my head say. I thought, **'His eyes are like the desert flowers that would grow by my room'**. His eyes widened as he blushed and he fell back with a thud.

"Who are you?"

He asked. I opened my mouth to talk and found I had no voice. I frowned and focused my thoughts instead. They came out in a deep baritone,

"I don't know. All I know is that I am your darker side I think. Can you give me a name?"

"Yami is what I'll call you. I'm Yugi. You are 'the other me' I guess. Or am I the other you?"

"I don't know. It doesn't matter though" I brushed that thought away. "If you want to see me or talk, just call for me with your mind and I will be here beside you." I faded into the puzzle again. This time though, there were more rooms and items that I don't remember being there. I think they were from the other half.

"Yami?" I could hear Yugi calling me from the outside.

"Yes?"

"Can you play a game with me?"

That's when the adventure started.

_If I make another move there'll be no more turning back_

_Because everything will change and it will all fade to black_

* * *

This was only the first bit and this is my first songfic. What do you think? I might continue with other ones. Please MP me with ideas. Also, the songs must be in either Japanese, French or English. I will need translations otherwise.

Happy travels!

Saida-kun


End file.
